The present invention relates to a door system comprising:                at least one door leaf for closing off an entrance opening, for instance that of a vehicle, wherein the entrance opening is at least defined by a first doorpost and a second doorpost,                    wherein the door leaf has a first side and a second side, wherein in a situation where the entrance opening is closed off, the door leaf is situated between the first and second doorpost, the first side of the door leaf is situated near the first doorpost and the second side of the door leaf is situated near the second doorpost;                        a displacement system for moving the door leaf between a first position and a second position, wherein in the second position the door leaf provides access to the entrance opening.        
Such a door system is generally known in the art, for instance with vehicles such as buses.